A Place to Belong
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: AU Everyone knows that only men can become true magicians and warriors, but two girls just don’t care. When these two are found out, they are cast away form their village. And now, they’re only looking for a place to belong…


Hard chocolate eyes narrowed. A flash of violet. A cry of "Black Magic!"

The magician-in-training rolled to the side, barely managing to avoid getting hit with the rush of dark magic. Rising to his feet, and holding out his hand with a cry of "Black Ma--"

"Enough! What is going on here?!"

Quickly the two fighters stopped what they were doing and looked fearfully upon their instructor. Taking a deep breath, the violet haired mage narrowed his sapphire eyes at his students and hissed, "What has happened _this time_, you two?"

The chocolate eyed magician gulped and stammered, "Uh, Mr. Youjutsusha (magician), sir… uh, you see…" He suddenly pointed at the second mage who was crouching on the ground, hand still slightly in the air from his previous attack. "He started it! It's all his fault!"

"Excuse me?!" The second trainee stood and stalked over to the other, glaring. "Where do you get off blaming this all on me, Erin?!"

"Well you _did start it!"_

"If you weren't so girly -"

"That is _enough, Mark!" Youjutsusha hissed. "Both of you get to class. Now!"_

With a nervous gulp, the two magicians bolted inside the large building, followed slowly by their teacher

A tall redhead glared across the field and into his opponent's eyes. Adjusting his grip on his sword, his outward appearance betrayed nothing of the nervousness he felt. Suddenly, the black haired warrior bolted forward, sword held ready to bite into his flesh. Taking a step to the side, hazel eyed one brought his sword up, the dulled edge driving into the other's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and most likely bruising him. Groaning, the black haired trainee dropped his practice sword and dropped to his knees.

"That was excellent, Skye! Absolutely perfect!" Stepping forward, a tall, muscular elf smiled at the two trainees. "And Kane, that was good, but you need to learn how block that." A clap of thunder echoed in the distance. He glanced to the sky, then to his students. "Everyone, back inside and we'll continue practice where it's _dry_."

A shrill bell cut through the air, accented by a bolt of lightning. Out of the school doors burst the fast and the brave students, most covering their heads from the thick droplets that fell upon them, few walking slowly, enjoying the cool water from the sky and even fewer strolling along with umbrellas protecting their heads.

Among the runners, the chocolate eyed mage from before bolted down the street, not savoring the feeling of the thick drops falling upon his head. After several minutes of running through puddles, his eyes came upon a familiar building. Grinning to himself, he turned on the sidewalk and rushed inside the dorm complex. Letting his arms drop from his head and panting, he quickly shook off what water he could and ran his fingers through his short, wavy brown hair rapidly. Walking much more slowly, he made his way to one of the building's elevators. Pressing the button for 'up' and getting an unusually fast response, he stepped inside the elevator lift and pressed the button for his floor.

"Oi! Hold up!" A voice called out.

Blinking, the mage placed one hand on the door, keeping it from closing. A tall boy with shoulder-length blonde-ish hair bolted into the elevator. Bending over and placing his hands on his knees, once inside the lift, he glanced up upon his with hazel eyes of gratitude. When the elevator doors closed and it started moving, the taller stood back upright and tilted his head to one side, wringing out his hair and glancing at the buttons, nodding slightly when he saw his button already pushed.

Leaning against the elevator wall, the chocolate eyed teen smiled. "You all right?"

The other shook his hair out. "Yeah, I'm fine." Looking to the other teen, the hazel eyed one smiled and held out his hand. "Hey. My name is Skye."

The mage smiled back and shook his hand. "I'm Erin . It's nice to meet you.."

"Likewise."

Looking over Erin , Skye grinned and said, "Either you're a Black Magician or one of 'em's running around naked."

Erin gave a confused blink and smiled sheepishly when the other motioned to his skin tight violet bodysuit and blue-violet robe. "A mage in training, actually," he explained. "When I become a full Magician, I'll get the armor and staff." He looked Skye over, taking in his white long sleeved shirt, leather boots, baggy cream-colored pants and brown belt with a sword sheath at his side. "Lemme guess - warrior?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah. The greatest Celtic Guardian of all time. Well… I will be as soon as they upgrade me to a real sword and give me my armor, anyway."

Erin snickered and the two jumped when the elevator suddenly stopped and opened with a soft 'ping'. Stepping out, Erin gave Skye a sidelong glance. "I didn't know you lived on this floor. Hell, I didn't know you came to this school."

"Me too. It's kinda creepy." Stopping in front of one of the doors, Skye said, "This is my room."

"Really?" Erin blinked and pointed to the door directly across the hall. "Because that one's _mine_."

"You serious?" The warrior's eyes widened. "Not _that_ is really creepy." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "How come I've never seen you before, then?"

Erin shrugged. "I'm late most of the time."

"And I usually leave early."

"So then we obviously wouldn't meet up anytime before this."

"You're right… Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," Erin smiled at him. "Just wake me up early."

And with that, the two vanished inside their respective rooms.

Done! Now I'm goin' ta sleep.

Kura : No you're not.

Angel: Quiet you! I'm not in the mood to deal with you! I just spent a total of 14 hours within two days with a six-year-old - I'm _tired_.

Kura : … No you're not.

Angel: *attacks him*

Yami: *watches the blood fly*

Angel: *some minutes later; standing over bloody and bruised Bakura* Yes I am.

Kura : *weakly* ………………. No you're not……………

Angel: *ignores him* Now, I know a lot of questions will arise from this, so just go ahead and ask 'em. I'll answer them in da next chapter. As always, I don't own YuugiOu. But I do own Erin and my friend Gem owns Skye. Ja ne! 


End file.
